Ireland's Hetalia Story!
by Rileyshellafabulousfanfiction
Summary: Following our female Ireland through out her life. Before and during when the series takes place. Many different pairings may appear. Story is better than the description XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Ireland's Hetalia Story: France's Party.**_

"Oh dear, another one of Francis's parties." Arthur Kirkland, aka England, Iggy, Britian, and Uk told his little sister Cecil Kirkland. Originally named Cecil dé O'MacEllroy, she is now better known as Ireland or CeCe. Technically, she is a very old country; almost as old as japan, but she looks and acts like a fun-loving young adult. "Last time I went, Prussia jumped off the roof into the pool!" Ireland said, grinning. "You went to France's last party!" England asked, shocked. "How did you get out of your room?" he asked. "The window wasn't shut, so I just climbed on the side of the house and onto the ground." Ireland said. "You could have been hurt! Someone could have tried something on you!" England said, going off. "You know how Prussia (Aka Gilbert) and France (aka Francis Bonnefoy) are! Prussia invade other countries Vital Regions! He might try to invade yours! France is the country of love! You know it isn't only romantic love!" England exclaimed. "Well then come with me tonight, Fratello." Ireland said, calling England brother in Italian. She had learnt that from N. Italy, aka Feliciano Vargas, although he was normally just called Italy. Southern Italy was called Romano. Ireland didn't care too much for Romano, considering the last time she spoke to him he called her and her country 'a bunch of drunken ginger leprachauns.' "But who's going to watch the house? What if someone tries breaking in?" England asked. "Fratello, chill. We have to go! We're going to be late!" Ireland protested childishly. "Okay Poco Sorella." England said, calling Ireland little sister in Italian.

He had learnt Italian from Romano. They weren't late, almost though. "Okay, now that England and Ireland have joined us, how about a game of Seven Minutes in/of Heaven?" America, aka Alfred asked. "First to draw from the hat..." America said, smirking at England. "Alfred!" England said. "No silly, it's you!" America said, grinning. People shoved England towards the hat. England pulled out a slip of paper and America snatched. "Wurst and beer." He read out loud. Surely anyone everyone there could guess who that was. England went into the closet, closely followed by Germany, aka Ludwig. Seven minutes later, after silence, the two blonde's came out of the closet, both red in the face. A hour or so later, a few of the people had gone. It was now a certain redheaded girl's turn, and so she went up. "Ireland!" America called. "WHAT! No, she's too innocent!" England protested. "I'll be fine England." Ireland said, going up and taking a slip. America took it and read it out loud. "Blossoms." He said, and she walked straight into the Closet. It could have been any southern country, hell...even France!

"Hello Ireland." A respectable poliet voice said. "Hello there Japan." She said, hearing the door shut. She was thrilled that she didn't get placed with France or Prussia... seeing as they were major peverts. "Say, what do you think represents me?" Ireland asked. "Four leaf clover and gold coins." Japan replied quietly. Japan looked like something was bothering him though. "What's the matter Japan?" Ireland asked, smiling. "I'm not to sure if I'm really comfortable with this western culture, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to fit in and get along well." Japan said. "Oh please, you'll be fine." Ireland said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You really think so?" Japan asked, his eyes brightening up. "Yeah, I do.." Ireland said, taking Japan's hand and placing a small kiss on it. "This isn't proper..." Japan said suddenly. "Nothing in western culture is proper." Ireland reminded him. "No, I mean..the man kisses the womans hand." Japan said, kssing her hand instead. "You really are a proper person, aren't you?" Ireland asked, grinning. "Well of course." Japan said, with a smirk. After a few seconds of chit chatting, and Japan feeling his face turn red from the compliments that Ireland was giving him, he leaned in gently and kissed her. Ireland was completely shocked, not offended, just shocked. "I care about you Cecil...I'm glad you weren't put with France or Prussia." He said quietly. "Kiku...I care about you too but..." Ireland said, not fighting the kiss. "But what?" Japan asked, pulling back. "I...I'm just...France.." Ireland said, stuttering. "What about him?" Japan asked. "I...I have a crush on him...and I said I wouldn't..." She said quietly. "Why do you think I was hoping it wasn't France? Because it'd be awkward...not because he can be a perv." She said quietly. Japan looked shocked, only for a moment. "I understand." He said quietly, as the seven minutes were up. He walked out, and was quietly followed by Ireland, who was holding back tears. "I-I-I'll be right back." She told England, stuttering. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself inside of it, sobbing. The other's however, were still continuing with their Seven Minutes of Heaven game.

_**Author's note: **_**Ah, how sad. Love is in the air, and not all of it shall end sad. Let's see which two countries end up in the closet next. And hope for Russia's sake the Belarus and him don't get put together.**


	2. The Failed Plan

_**I will make a different Fanfiction about who ends up in the closet next...let's continue with Ireland's story.**_

_**During WWII**_

America was a bloody idiot. He had made her look and speak like a man. Ireland was to take the name Charles Petit and make herself look like a French traitor. "Commander Sir Ludwig of Germany." Ireland said, kneeling before him.

Germany stood there in shock for a second. "What do you want?" Germany asked Ireland. "Who are you?" Germant added, frowning. The 'man' before him had a somewhat feminine appearnce, but then again...so did Italy.

"I am Charles Petit, Traitor of France." Ireland lied, hiding her highly feminine voice. "What do you want?" Germany repeated. "I wish to train with you...to fight for you!" Ireland said. French were notably bad fighters, but perhaps Germany could train this one? The French were very loyal at times.

"I guess so...but you musn't fail me!" Germany said, completely serious. "I won't sir!" Ireland said. Good, she had gotten Germany to accept her...now..time for the longest and possibly most dangerous part... Training.

Ireland stayed there and trained there for months without any mistakes and without getting caught, at least..until THAT day. The day Germany and the others finally caught Ireland.

"Why are you late to training, Charles!" Germany snapped, getting very annoyed. They couldn't start until Charles (aka Ireland) came. Germany lifted Ireland up by her collar with much force. Actually, too much force...her wig was knocked off, and her long red hair knocked out of it's loose bun. Germany, Italy, and Japan all gasped. "Ireland, you've been spying on us?" Germany asked.

"No, I've been eating lolipops." Ireland said sarcastically. She felt a sharp blow to the back of her legs, causing her to collapse. "You are now our prisoner." Germany said, throwing her over his shoulder. "If you become too much of a bother, I'll send you back to your brother England." He said, sitting her down in an isolated room that had a very small window. "Don't! I don't want to go back to him!" Ireland said, pleading with him. Germany nodded, and locked her in the room. After a few hours, she got really bored, and began singing a pirate song. "In ye seven seas..." Ireland finished, She began remembering England when he was a pirate.

_**Authors note: Well well well, It seems like someone got caught. How will our poor Irish Beauty deal with this? And exactly what was England like when he was a pirate? Those two questions, and perhaps more...will be answered in the next chapter!**_


	3. Ireland's Flashback

_**Author's Note: Cecil and Ireland are the same person, and the names will be used interchangably.**___

_**Flashback**_

"You are a new country?" A strong voice asked. "Yes." Cecil, aka Ireland, said quietly. "Are you going to hurt me?" She asked softly. "No, but will you join me for a life on the seven seas, Young Child?" Pirate England asked. "Only if you promise me one thing." Cecil said quietly, frowning. "What is that?" Pirate England asked. "Don't leave me, don't hurt me, and rescue me when I need rescuing." Cecil said sternly. Pirate England looked at the young country and nodded. "But promise me that no matter what happens, you will return by my side." He said to Cecil, smiling.

"Alright, I'm Cecil De McEllroy." She added quietly. "I'm Captain Arthur Kirkland." Pirate England said, smiling. "Just call me...Ireland." Cecil told him, as Pirate England held out his hand for her to take. "Come with me." Pirate England said softly. Cecil nodded, took his hand, and followed him. She gasped loudly, She had never seen a vessel so large! "Do you wish to live with me here, Lady Cecil of Ireland?" Pirate England asked, bowing. "Yes Captain!" Cecil said, smiling.

They spent many months at sea, sailing to Spain. On the way, Pirate England taught Ireland many ways to fight the Spanish Armada. They finally met the Spanish Armada and Ireland was the first to spot the ships. "Captain! They're here!" Ireland told Pirate England."Prepare the crew!" Pirate England told Ireland. Ireland nodded and continued to prepare the crew for battle.

Finally, the battle had begun! After many casualities to both of the sides, tey were still fighting. 'Captain!" Ireland shrieked, seeing him on the ground and in pain. "Run Cecil! Save yourself!" Pirate England told her. "No! I promised that no matter what happens, I wouldn't leave you!" Cecil protested. "But Spain...He will come to finish me up. I at least wish that you stay alive and away from Spain." Pirate England whispered. "I won't let you die!" Cecil screamed, tears pouring down her pale face.

"Shhhh...Don't cry." Pirate England whispered, pulling her close to him. "Don't leave me." Ceil whispered, hiccuping as she tried to stop crying. She suddenly gasped, remembering an old recipe for a potion...rather a mixture of herbs really. "Don't leave!" Cecil said, fetching salt water, mint leaves, and seaweed. She mashed the herbs and mixed the salt water before getting rid of the salt. "Drink this, it may taste nasty." Cecil said quietly, before lifting Arthur's head for him to drink, which he did. "Better?" Cecil asked. She saw his eyes close slowly. "No!" She screamed.

Spain walked up behind Ireland and pulled out his sword. "You promised." Cecil whispered, talking to England. She felt Spain's breathe on the back of her neck, sending a chill down her spine. "Anylast words?" Spain asked, smirking. "Yeah...I will avenge his death~" Cecil screamed, pulling out her sword and swinging it towards Spain. Spain avoided her however, by jumping onto the Crow's Nest.

"Good luck little girl!" Spain shouted, cackling. "Mad that I killed poor little England? You should know that life on the seas are vicious." He teased cecil. "Especially for a weak person like England!" Spain spat. Ireland and Spain seemed to be the only ones left fighting, everyone else was either injured, dead, or had abandoned the fight. "Don't call him weak!" Ireland shouted, attacking spain.

Spain cut a rope off the sail and used it to swing over to his own ship. "You bloody coward!" Ireland shrieked, before walking back. The rest of the crew that was alive came out of hiding. "Good job, my lady." One of them said, before Ireland hit them and pinned them up to a wall, her hands around their throat. "You fool! You should be ashamed!" She hissed, before letting go and walking over to England, whom she though was dead.

She let out a small sob and laid her head on his chest, crying. Suddenly she gasped loudly. _There was a heart beat!_ "The captain is alive!" She shrieked, ordering the crew to go get her some salt water and splash it on Pirate England, which instantly woke him up. "I'm so glad you were only unconcious!" Ireland said, hugging him and sobbing. "I promised not to leave, hurt, or abandon you." England said, weakly hugging her back.

_**((End of Flashback))**_

_**Author's Note: **_**Hello! I decided to keep her flashback of Pirate England as a seperate chapter!**


End file.
